The Purpose of Dreams
by AiryLuff
Summary: It's been a year since N left Unova, and he now finds himself returning home still without a purpose. But will Unova accept him back after the trouble he helped Plasma to cause? Ghetsis is still at large too, with rumours of a new criminal gang forming...
1. The Prologue

**AN: **Hullo there folks, author here! For anybody who was reading Fireheart (the only other fic on this account) please be aware I lost all inspiration for that a while ago when my life started to suck pretty badly.

This story, however, I have no intention of letting drop. Now then, for future reference, here is what you can expect in terms of pairings: ToukoxN and CherenxBianca (in small amounts.) As for plot? Read and find out yerself. D This fiction takes place after the in-game events of **White Version** (N has Reshiram, Touko has Zekrom) and begins with this prologue, roughly one year after N leaves the region.

Read and review my lovelies. 3 Updates may be a bit sporadic but should be frequent. Remember, Airy loves you all.

* * *

><p>There was a surprising lack of wind for being so high in the sky, Reshiram's slow and gentle flight causing little disturbance. N leant backwards, spreading out his arms to enjoy the small breeze and closing his eyes.<p>

"How long has it been, Reshiram?"

The dragon glanced back at him, icy blue eyes an ocean of calm. '_A year._'

"One year, truly? It doesn't feel like it's been that long at all..."

N had left the Unova region one year ago after being defeated by the opposing hero. What had her name been? Touko... yes, that had been her name. Touko, the hero of ideals and the one with as much resolve as N had had back then, if not perhaps even more. Her conviction had been enough to summon the great dragon Zekrom at N's Castle, and following that a fight had ensued. Yet it hadn't been a bitter fight. As N remembered it, the fight had been filled with strong emotions, but it had never been _bitter_.

He couldn't say the same for the fight that Ghetsis, his father, had then picked with Touko. That fight had been bitter and angry, and Touko had struggled given her already weakened team. Yet she had managed to come out on top of that fight too, regardless of how the situation hadn't been in her favour. Truly a remarkable win, and a sign of her own strength and conviction.

'_You're thinking of her again, aren't you?_' Reshiram's voice cut through his mind, interrupting his thoughts and snapping him out of his reverie.

"I can't help it. All my life I thought I was doing the right thing, the _truthful_ thing, and in a single day that truth was shattered. But you know... I've never been sad about it." N answered, smiling gently and shaking his head. "Aren't people supposed to be sad when their dreams are taken away from them?"

The feathery dragon chuckled this time, looking back at N once more with a raised eyebrow before facing ahead. '_Do you truly think your dreams were taken from you then?_'

The question made N pause for thought. Did he? "... I suppose not," he answered after a moment, bowing his head and closing his eyes once more, "but I can't say I know _what_ I want any more, either. I left Unova to her, and her ideals, because she was clearly the better of us both. I left Unova to try and find myself but I feel like I've achieved nothing. A whole year and I still don't know what my purpose in the world is."

'_Perhaps what you wanted was right in front of you in Unova?_' Reshiram questioned.

N blinked at the question, tilting his head and frowning slightly. "What do you mean?"

The dragon chuckled once again, but this time he didn't answer. N's frown grew at the edges, and he furrowed his brows as he tried to think about what his Pokemon could have meant. What had been left for him in Unova? He'd lost, and he had been shown that his father had manipulated him since he was just a boy, _lying_ to him. He'd been shown that a black and white world was not the good world he thought it would have been, and that everything he'd worked for had been _wrong_, all thanks to misplaced innocence. What was left for him in Unova now? He didn't understand.

"Please Reshiram, tell me what you meant. I'm confused."

'_Why don't you go back home, N, and try to find yourself there? Perhaps you will discover you have been looking in all of the wrong places._'

N frowned even more. "Nobody would want to see me there. Not after what happened," he said with a tone of sadness in his voice, turning to glare dejectedly down at the earth below. "There's nothing for me to go back to."

'_Don't be so hasty, my friend. What of Anthea and Concordia? Surely you should at least let them know you are alright; they care for you very much and you left without a word._'

The mention of his two carers made the greenhead blink suddenly, frown wiped off his face as he realised that Reshiram was right. Immediately he felt guilty that he'd forgotten the two women who were so important to him, who _he_ was important to. N tried not to hang his head in shame; he nibbled thoughtfully on his bottom lip as he battled with the guilt he felt at not telling them anything and simply leaving the region. N opened his mouth to speak and found his throat dry, unusually choked up. Is this what guilt did to people?

"Y-you're right, Reshiram, I should do that. It's not fair to them," he agreed, throat still dry and speech surprisingly difficult. Why did he feel like that? "... Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**AN: **So chapter to is up in the same day! Hurray!

N is quite fun to write and I've always been meaning to do a small sort of look back into his childhood. You can expect more "flashbacks" to happen in future chapters, though hopefully though shouldn't be quite so long! Hopefully you feel N is in-character enough. :3

Love you all! Remember to read and review~

* * *

><p>The flight to Unova had not been a particularly long one, Reshiram making good time to their home region partly to make sure N did not suddenly change his mind. The mint-green haired young man was silent for most of the journey, reflecting on just what sort of reception would be waiting for him and what had happened to his home. Perhaps most would have accused him of worrying too much, claiming not much could happen in only one year, but N would have known better.<p>

After all, it had only taken him one year to realise what a cruel place the world could be, and after that he had been a puppet to his father's will...

'_The young boy was playing with his train set, a small smile on his face as he pushed the train along the tracks. Any other child might have been bored with their room, perhaps wanted to go outside and play, but not N. _

_N didn't even really have a name, after all, and he certainly did not have friends. The only two people that were truly involved in his life were Anthea and Concordia, and they were little more than wet nurses. He cared for them, of course, saw them as an extension of his own family, but they weren't really friends. They never played with him or spent time with him outside of when they __**had**__ to, although they did make it known they cared for him too. _

_His father was a strict man, and didn't care to involve himself much with his son's affairs. He had spoken several times of "plans" after watching N converse with one of his Pokemon one day, though that had been a long time ago. N had been put in his room ever since then, and he hadn't been let out. No friends of any kind, no true family beyond the two women who saw to his basic needs._

_So it was that N was a satisfied child. He knew nothing outside of his bedroom and so, for the same reason, had no reason to be dissatisfied with anything in it._

"_Choo choo..." he muttered as he pushed his train further along the track, watching with childlike happiness as the linked toy carriages followed the train obediently. N wondered what it would be like to have people follow him around like that, making sure he never got lonely. He got lonely sometimes, with nobody to keep him company, no carriages to his train._

_The door to his room opened suddenly; Ghetsis cleared his throat and tapped his foot impatiently as he watched N quickly move to stand up. "I've brought you something today, N," he spoke slowly in neutral tones._

_N's eyes sparkled with the tiniest amount of excitement. "A new toy?"_

"_No, N. Not a toy at all. I've brought you a Pokemon."_

_The boy's eyes suddenly began to dance with a childish happiness. "A friend?" He cried out happily, holding his hands to his chest as his father nodded once with a strange sort of smile on his face. His father's smile didn't look like a happy smile, or a nice smile, but N didn't really pay it any mind._

_No further words were exchanged as Ghetsis stepped further into his room and off to one side, revealing behind him a large and orange Pokemon. N had no idea what sort of Pokemon it was, but almost immediately he could tell it didn't look very happy. He said nothing as he watched two adults usher the Pokemon inside, and then both the two adults and Ghetsis left without any words, no goodbyes; just leaving him and the Pokemon in the room together._

_The Pokemon wasn't looking at him, and N wasn't quite sure why it seemed so upset. It's large, strong looking front arms were shaking, as if the Pokemon were about to cry. N didn't want that! Why should the Pokemon be so sad? He stepped forward, offering a hand out to the creature and smiling a friendly smile in its direction._

"_Hey, are you-"_

_N had just reached the Pokemon when it turned to gaze at him, and there was a mixture of fear and anger in its expression. The Pokemon lashed out with a hand, striking N squarely in the chest and throwing the young boy from his feet to the floor. '__**Don't come near me!**__' It shouted as it had done this._

_Picking himself up off the floor, N tried to stifle a sniffle at all the pain. He looked up at the Pokemon with a sadness in his face, his lack of understanding quite evident, and the Pokemon stared right back down at him. Strangely, it looked just as sad as N did._

"_I won't hurt you..." N mumbled to the Pokemon, reaching out a hand once again. "W-why don't you want me to come near you?"_

_The Pokemon – a Darmanitan – blinked in sudden surprise. 'You can understand me?' It questioned, the shock evident._

"_Of course I can understand you! Why would you ask such a silly question?" The child responded almost instantly, confusion marring his expression._

_The Darmanitan blinked again, taking a hesitant step back. 'No human has ever understood me before. They... they only __**hurt**__ me; they made everything hurt and I didn't even understand why...' It answered after a moment, glancing away as its arms began to shake again._

_N himself blinked at this. Hurt it? People had... people had hurt the Pokemon? People couldn't understand Pokemon? How could that be; why would anybody hurt Pokemon? They were supposed to be friends! Friends didn't hurt each other! The child's hands balled up into fists as he moved to stand up, and for a moment, neither person or Pokemon said anything. Then, with no warning, N closed the distance between himself and the Darmanitan, wrapping his arms around its large, strong frame and hiding his face away in its soft red fur._

_The Pokemon tensed, as if ready to strike at him again, but it did no such thing. As N's shoulders began to shake, the Darmanitan relaxed. 'Are... are you crying?'_

_The young boy didn't verbally answer at first – he simply managed a sniffle and tightened his hug. Why had somebody hurt this Pokemon and made him so upset? Why would anybody do that? "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." '_

From that day forwards, Ghetsis had supplied N with injured and upset Pokemon. All of them had been abused by people, either by their trainers or simply by humans in general, and N had cared for every single one of them. He had never been able to believe that people could be so cruel, and he could never understand why they would want to hurt creatures that were supposed to be their friends.

He had befriended all the Pokemon brought to him. He had shown them kindness where nobody else had done, and N loved them like they were his own family. When they were better, healed of their injuries and strong enough to go out into the wild again, Ghetsis returned to take them away; several of these had been tearful goodbyes. Only one Pokemon had been left with N to keep forever as a friend, a Zorua who had been badly mistreated by his trainer and bred in captivity.

N's friend the Darmanitan was left until last to be taken away, and that goodbye had been more painful for N than he had cared to admit. While he had shown nothing in front of his father, saving face in front of all company, the boy had cried himself to sleep once nobody but his Zorua was watching, and for many days after N became more quiet and reserved than he ever normally was.

The rest was history. N had followed his father's instructions because he truly believed he would have been building a better world by splitting Pokemon up from people forever. Even when he had been faced with Touko for the first time, he had denied the bond she and her Pokemon clearly shared as nothing but a false image. It had taken so much to make him realise that people and Pokemon could be friends, even if they couldn't truly understand each other the way that N understood Pokemon, and he had hurt and offended so many people in the process.

Who in Unova could possibly want to see him again?

"Maybe we shouldn't go back." N whispered to Reshiram as he curled up in the dragon's feathers, hugging the warmth that his friend provided while trying to ignore the chilly cold of the night.

'_Stop dwelling on the past, N. Look to the future, the way you used to.'_

"What is there for me to look forward to?"

Reshiram sighed gently, shaking his head slightly and slowly descending to the ground, Plasma's castle in sight. _'You have much to learn, young one. Besides, we can't go back now; we've arrived.'_

N moved to sit up on Reshiram's back, looking over the Pokemon's neck down to the ground. It was difficult for him to see, given the fact it was dark and his tired eyes weren't cooperative, but he too caught the glint of the castle in the moonlight. Home for the first time in a whole year, and N wished he was anywhere _but_ home. He knew his father wouldn't be there, since he had witnessed Ghetsis' arrest with his own eyes, but the memories of the past were enough to make him wish he were elsewhere. The unease he felt chased away his tiredness; N was silent as Reshiram descended and then came to land in the very same place he and N had left from.

The castle looked unchanged, unused and dusty. It hadn't been repaired since the battle between Touko and himself, and N wondered why this was. For a moment neither Pokemon nor person did anything, staring out silently at the building and recalling the last time they had been there. Then, finally, Reshiram moved to the ground, letting N slip off his back.

The greenhead could still feel Reshiram's gaze on him as he took the first few hesitant steps forward. "It's so quiet, Reshiram... as if nobody has been here in months."

'_They probably haven't.'_

A frown crossed over N's face. "It's... it feels weird," he said, unsure of how to explain what he was truly feeling. He'd been so detached from these sort of emotions that he still had trouble explaining himself from time to time. Thankfully, Reshiram was entirely patient with him, and the dragon offered N a faint smile as he looked back at him for reassurance.

'_I cannot stay, N. There is no space for me here. Remember that all you need to do is call if you need me.'_ Reshiram told N, his tone soft and kind. The Pokemon leaned forward, pressing the tip of his snout gently against one of N's arms and managing a funny kind of purr as N returned his gesture with a small and brief petting.

"Thank you, Reshiram," N responded in a neutral tone. He didn't sound it, and he didn't look it, but a greater part of him wanted to tell the dragon not to go far. He still wasn't all that sure he would even stay. Keeping such childlike thoughts to himself, the greenhead then watched as Reshiram pulled back, spreading his great white wings and offering a small smile at N before turning and taking off into the night.

Of course N still had his Zoroark with him, but he hadn't told his other Pokemon what they were doing. He wasn't even sure whether his Zoroark would be happy to be back in Unova, and once again N was feeling guilty that he hadn't told somebody important what he was doing. Frowning to himself and feeling strangely small in a room where he had once felt like a king of the world, the young man shuffled forward a few steps.

Then a few more and then a few more, until eventually he had picked up an even stride and had reached the still-open door. No lights were on in the castle, leaving only the moonlight to light up the corridors and halls of the place that N had once called home. It made it feel strangely eerie, and the added dust made it feel all the more abandoned. Did nobody take care of this place anymore? He found it hard to believe they wouldn't, yet all the signs told him nobody had been here in years. N glanced around the hallway a final time before heading for the staircase and down the steps, stumbling once or twice in the darkness until he reached the floor below.

It was more like his body was moving without his thinking about it as he strode down the hallway towards the room at the far end... He hadn't been there for a long time, even longer than he hadn't been in Unova, and yet he _had_ to know...

He had to know if his room was still there. If it was as untouched as he had left it, even though a part of him _didn't_ want to know. N paused as he reached the door, staring at it and taking a moment to ponder which urge felt greater; the urge to run away or the urge to look. Idly, he remembered Reshiram's words, that perhaps what he had been looking for had been right in front of his face in Unova all this time. He still didn't know what Reshiram had meant... but the words spurred him into action, and N reached out with a hand and slowly opened the door.

The room was, indeed, untouched. The train set was still left out, with some of the carriages toppled on their sides and disconnected from the front engine. His basketball was still where it had rolled to a stop all those years ago, and doubtless if moved now a neat circle of dust would be left as a testament to the length of time it had stood there unused. Somehow, the fact his room was untouched made him feel better in himself, no matter the haunting memories the room brought with it. Standing in the doorway to his room, N managed a sigh of relief.

"_N Harmonia! _Where do you think you have been all this time?"


	3. Chapter 2: Fruit Salad

**AN: **And another chapter for you, my lovelies. Still a lot of discussion and not much action, but hopefully that'll change in the next few chapters. :3 We'll also be seeing more characters soon! Yay!

Remember to read and review~!

* * *

><p>The voice was familiar, but he'd <em>never<em> heard it take on such a loud and angry tone, and he'd _never_ heard the owner of that voice call him by his full name. N's mind blanked briefly as he stared out across the dark of his room, before the world caught up with him and he pivoted around to face the person who'd called out to him. His stance was a tense and defensive one, more because the person sounded _angry_ and he wasn't completely sure whether he was going to be attacked or not.

The look of fury he saw on Anthea's face was enough to make N wince. He tried to smile at her, a sheepish and rather guilty sort of smile, though relaxing was a little more difficult. "H-hello, Anthea..."

"_Where_ have you been?"

It was odd, because Anthea had never spoken to him like that in his life. N couldn't recall a time she'd been angry with him, and certainly couldn't recall a time that she didn't refer to him as "my Lord N" either. Clearing his throat, he glanced away to one side, arms stiff at his sides. "Well, I-"

"-You didn't even tell us where you were going!" Anthea interrupted, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him as if he had bitten her. Concordia wasn't there, but the use of the word "us" clued N in on the fact she was speaking for the pair of them. Where was Concordia anyway?

Honestly, N wasn't sure of what to say. He stared back at Anthea for a moment with a mixture of guilt and upset on his features, although if you had asked him to describe how he felt he probably wouldn't have been able to explain it properly. "I... I'm sorry." He said finally after a moment, not sounding particularly sorry even though he genuinely was. He just didn't know what else he was supposed to say in this sort of situation.

Anthea sighed, closing her eyes and dipping her head for a moment without giving any response. For a moment N worried he had done something wrong _again_, and he shuffled nervously on the spot and glanced away himself. Movement caught his eye, and when he next looked up, he found Anthea right in front of him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a small hug.

"I'm glad to see you're safe, my Lord N. Concordia and I were worried when we heard you had left with Reshiram without telling us," she told him softly, the earlier anger drained from her tone. If anything, she sounded tired and relieved. Her embrace didn't last long and she pulled away to look N up and down, before smiling at him and motioning to the staircase that led down to the lowest level of the castle that was still above ground. "This part of the castle is not used any more, my Lord N. The few who remained here have since moved to the downstairs regions."

Well, that explained why the upstairs looked so neglected. "I am sorry to have worried you and Concordia, Anthea," N responded with a small smile of his own, moving towards the staircase and thinking over what had just happened. "I... I do suppose you do not need to call me "my lord" anymore, either. "

"Ah! Yes I suppose so. It's just a hard habit to break, my Lo... N."

N could imagine it might be; the two women had been calling him that since Ghetsis started to talk about some plan for him when he was a small child. He didn't comment further on it, making his way down the steps with Anthea at his heels, and for a moment everything felt a little bit more normal. It still didn't quite feel like _home_, but being in his castle did make him feel a little more relaxed. Anthea's concern for his wellbeing was a reassuring thing, as well, even though he hadn't meant to worry her.

The trip downstairs was silent, a good pause for N to think about what he should do with himself now being back in Unova, but his train of thought was interrupted once again no sooner had he reached the ground floor.

"My Lord N!" Concordia called as she saw him, reaching out with a hand in a funny sort of wave. There was no anger to her tone, unlike Anthea, only relief.

He turned to her with a dull smile, not entirely surprised as Concordia too hugged him briefly as she reached him, her embrace notably a little tighter then Anthea's. Of the two women she had always been the more reserved, perhaps a little more stern, and it wasn't a shock to N that she seemed to display such little emotion in contrast to Anthea herself.

"Please, just call me N," he told her with a small shake of his head, moving out of Anthea's way so the other woman could come down the stairs herself. They had not changed at all since the last time he had seen them, and as they stood together in the hall, N found himself briefly reminiscing.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry," Concordia answered with a dip of the head, still treating him like some lord despite her words. For a moment there was a pause, before she spoke again. "You will need somewhere to rest for tonight. I'll go make a room ready."

"That really won't be necessary," N began, watching her turn and trot away down the hall and outstretching a hand to try and stop her. He didn't get much further in thought, never mind speech, however, before Anthea interrupted him.

"Yes, it is," she told him, putting his arm down herself and offering him a smile. "You are home, N. This is _your_ home even if you leave to other places and you are always welcome back here. Let us do this for you." She raised a hand as N opened his mouth to respond, and like some sort of psychic Pokemon, she interrupted him once again. "You're not imposing. You're never imposing; you can't impose in your own home. Now please, N."

Anthea didn't wait for him to respond this time; she turned and went after Concordia to help get his room ready. N was used to being catered for, given his previous status as the Plasma King, and yet this seemed entirely different. Anthea and Concordia were not helping him out of duty, but were helping him out of care. Home. They had told him he was always welcome home no matter where he had gone and how long he had been away, and they were happy to see him back even if they didn't openly admit it.

Slowly, a smile crossed N's face. He had not found his purpose in life, and that was another trial he would have to deal with later, but he could at least admit he had found something he didn't even realise he truly had. People who cared for him, and who were happy to see him. The thought made him feel tingly on the inside, the same way he had felt as a child whenever his Pokemon friends had played with him or shown affection.

The remembrance of his childhood also reminded N of his Zoroark, and he quickly took the pokeball from his belt and tossed it out, releasing the Pokemon into his castle. The Zoroark stood proud after the bright flash of light faded, and almost immediately, it looked around in confusion.

'_We are...'_

"Yes, we are in my castle in Unova. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, my friend."

The Zoroark turned to stare over at N, expression unreadable for a moment before the Pokemon shrugged and chuckled. _'Where we are doesn't bother me, I will go wherever you do. You know that.'_ He said simply.

N's smile became a little wider. "Why don't we explore our home and see what has changed? It's been a long time since we've been here," he suggested to the Zoroark, motioning around the hallway they were in and then pointing towards a door to one of the central rooms. "Perhaps we could get some food. Are you hungry?"

'_Starving.'_ Zoroark answered immediately, with a small grin upon his face.

No further words were exchanged between the two; they shared one final glance at one another before N began to make his way through the hall to the door he had motioned to, his Zoroark close behind. He was assuming that nothing had changed since the last time he had been here, and that the layout of his castle was much the same. Why wouldn't it be? It was his castle, after all, and even though he had left, it still technically belonged to him.

The journey to the kitchens was quiet, though not exactly silent. A few people who were still awake and meandering around stopped and stared as if they had seen a ghost, and one of them had even stopped N to ask if it was really him. N couldn't say he truly understood the surprise on their faces, but he didn't question it, thoughts elsewhere. What would the League say to his return? Would they arrest him? It seemed unlikely they would, as the investigator Looker had had every chance to arrest him before he had left Unova... but...

'_That smells amazing!'_ His Zoroark pulled him out of his morose thoughts, and N looked upwards to watch the illusionist Pokemon hurry forwards into the kitchen, following his nose.

"Yes, it does smell good doesn't it?" He agreed quietly with a chuckle, breaking into a jog to catch up with his Pokemon as it darted through the kitchen doors. The wafts of scent from the kitchen reminded him of fruit, sweet in nature and enough to make his mouth water slightly. He _was_ hungry, and he hadn't eaten properly for a while.

Striding into the kitchen as if the owned the place – and technically he did – N wasted no time in finding the source of the near divine smell. An assortment of fruits in a large bowl like some exotic salad, with apples and mangos and pears and every kind of berry that one could ever imagine! His Zoroark had found the fruit salad, too, and had jumped up onto the kitchen counter to sit beside the bowl and carefully pick out his favourite fruits and berries.

"You shouldn't be on there, should you?" N asked in a jokingly lofty sort of tone, cocking an eyebrow at the "monster fox" Pokemon.

Zoroark paused and looked upwards, chewing thoughtfully as he met N's gaze easily and shrugged loosely. _'You gonna make me get down?'_

"Probably not," the human of the two answered with a chuckle, moving to stand on the opposite side of the bowl and help himself to some fruit too. It was sweet and juicy, with a slightly bitter aftertaste thanks to the mix of fruits in the bowl itself. It tasted very much like it would have gone well with cream, or yoghurt, and N contemplated getting a bowl and then raiding the fridge for anything to add.

Reshiram would have liked the fruit, too... perhaps he could convince Anthea or Concordia to save some, or make some more.

'_Hey N,'_ his Zoroark questioned suddenly, licking the fruit juice from his claws, _'what are you going to do when __**she**__ finds out you're back?'_

"Whatever do you mean?" N retorted innocently, playing the stupid card in an attempt to keep the conversation _away_ from that awkward topic.

Zoroark sniggered. _'Don't give me that! You __**know**__ that she will hear you're back; all of Unova will be buzzing with the news of Reshiram and, by extension, you. It's only a matter of time before your girlfriend comes to see you.'_

A serious frown crossed N's face and he turned to glare heartily at his Zoroark. "Don't call her that," he sneered with venom, meaning every word. "I – I know enough about friendship to know what a girlfriend is supposed to be and she's _not_ that! At all! Never call her that. And get down from there. And – and... just don't bring up that subject again, I have enough to think about as it is."

The fox Pokemon sniggered a little more, but said nothing further on the subject and jumped from the counter, landing gracefully on the floor and averting his gaze elsewhere. N continued to frown at his friend and the words he had used, fighting to keep from snapping any further at the Pokemon and having half a mind to simply return him to his pokeball. He would have deserved as much for teasing him like that.

"N? You're room is ready whenever you are." The voice of Concordia called to him.

"Coming," he answered with no hesitation, huffing a sigh out and taking one last piece of fruit to chew thoughtfully on while leaving the kitchen, Zoroark following obediently behind him.

Girlfriend or not, however, his friend did have a valid point. What _would_ he do when she found out about him? What would _she_ do? What would _Unova_ do? Nothing expressed itself on his face, but deep down N felt increasingly unsettled as a number of ideas played through his head. He was frightened.


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**Author's Note:**

Woah Airy. Woah. What happened to this story?

Well in short, I haven't forgotten it. I honestly haven't, and I've been working on it on and off in the absence of not posting. To keep things brief, however, things got _crazy_ at my home. We had a lady from Holland come over to _live_ with us (and our house is not large) after some troubles in her own country, my mother feel quite sick and has recently gone through surgery, and I've been forced to work around the house and with the dogs a _lot_ more than I ever used to.

So... as you can guess, things have been pretty busy. My own dog is also falling sick, losing weight and not eating very well. Between all of these things, and several money troubles, I just haven't found the time to update.

And for this I apologise. But to not abandon hope! The story will continue and I have more free time this coming week due to more people being at home. It's not a huge improvement, but it's definitely an improvement, and I'm hoping to get this story updated with _two or three_ chapters!

I am sorry for the wait, though. D:

Keep an eye out for updates in the very near future! For a little bit of a teaser, in the next chapter we get to see Looker, Cheren and Bianca. But do we see Touko? _Find out_.

Love you all~

Airy


End file.
